


Snowed In

by dersiteprince



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Cuddle Pile, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a secret santa gift for amberbydreams on tumblr! i hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

Living in Texas was like living in the first layer of Hell; it was always excruciatingly hot, with heat waves visible by the first ray of sun shining into the sky. Animals never showed their faces and even the tumbleweeds were trying their hardest to get someplace cooler and wetter. Many of the people dared not go outside longer than need be, carrying around gallons of water to stay hydrated. At night, it grew humid and mosquitos buzzed constantly. Except in the winter. In the winter time, during the day, people could walk around in t-shirts and sometimes shorts, but during the colder days and nights, bundling up was required to stay warm.

Even with bundling up, the weather never got colder than having ice form on windows and cars. Sure, it was annoying, having to wait an extra ten to fifteen minutes to let the car defrost, but it was never too bad. Usually, Texas was blessed with never getting snow, not having to deal with plowing the roads and driveways. This year, though, the weather decided the state was in for a snowy treat. When workers began to rise in the early hours of the morning, before the sun had shown its face over the horizon, they all could see one thing: Snow. The snow was everywhere and untouched, like an icy wonderland. Many grumbled and went back to bed, while others tried to to continue on with their mornings and deal with the snow as best as they could.

At 8:16 AM, the familiar droning of an alarm clock went off for the fifth time that morning. A form shifted under the layers of blankets on the bed for several moments before an arm emerged and reached out blindly, trying to find the clock. It took several tries before the alarm was finally shut off and Demyx slowly sat up. The blond yawned, running a hand tiredly through his hand as he looked around the room. It was a lot brighter than he thought it would be for 6… Turning his attention, he looked to the time, then immediately felt himself wake up as he realized what time it was. He was late - again. 

Struggling to get out of bed quickly, Demyx grew entangled with his blankets, falling off the bed. He let out a loud groan of irritation as precious minutes fell away to getting out of the tangle of blankets. When he finally got out, it was 8:23. That should not have taken as long as it had, he cursed to himself. No matter what he did, he was screwed at this point. Letting out a heavy sigh, he trudged out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen, only to be greeted by another surprise. His mother was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and still in her pajamas.

“Mom?” The teen asked tiredly as he went to the cabinets, grabbing a bowl and setting it on the counter. “What’re you still doing here, don’t you have work?”

“Not today, sweetie.” The woman took another sip of her coffee before looking at her son. “You don’t have school, either. It’s a snow day.”

The box of cereal almost dropped out of Demyx’s hand and onto the floor. A snow day? There’s never been one. The blond set the box down on the counter, turning to his mom. She had a completely serious look on her face, compared to his one of disbelief.

“You’re serious?” He asked, baffled.

“Of course I’m serious. Why don’t you look for yourself?” 

Taking his mother’s offer, Demyx walked to the dining room, where the side door that led to the backyard was. Pushing aside the curtains, the teen pressed his face against the cold glass as his eyes widened. The chairs, table and flowers were all covered thickly in snow. There was at least six inches of snowfall. He gasped, letting his hot breath fog against the glass. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In all seventeen years of his life, Demyx had never seen snow. And now that he was actually seeing it, he felt like he was still dreaming. The chair scratched against the wood floor as Lydia got up and poured the rest of her coffee down the sink.

“I have to go grocery shopping and stock up on some things. Weather reporters say we might get more snow, can you believe it?” Lydia shook her head as she stopped in the hall, looking to her son. “You can invite your friends over if you want. I’ll be gone most of the day.”

Once the words had left her mouth, Demyx immediately bounded back to his room in several quick strides. Back in his room, the teen began looking for his phone. It wasn’t on the bed where he had left it, but then he remembered he’d basically thrown everything off his bed when he’d gotten up. So he got down on all fours and began throwing everything back onto the bed until he finally found his phone triumphantly. The blond then sat cross-legged, dialing a number and holding it up to his ear, rocking a little as he waited for the call to be answered.

“What do you want.” Was the grumpy reply from the other end when it was finally answered four rings later.

“Axel! Do you wanna come over? My mom said it’s okay.” Demyx leaned back a little as he waited for a response, hearing the mattress springs on the other line as Axel shifted on his bed.

“I’d been planning on sleeping all day, Demyx.” Axel let out a small huff, slightly irritated.

“Ookay, but what about this: you, me and Xion all hanging out. Sounds awesome, right?”

There was silence on the other end. Demyx hoped Axel was thinking about it and hadn’t actually hung up without telling him again. After several minutes had passed, there was once again the sound of bedsprings creaking, followed by a loud thump.

“Alright, I’m up.” Axel said through a yawn. “I’ll be over soon. I’ll grab Xion, too, but you better have snacks this time.” Click.

Demyx grinned as the call was ended. He hadn’t spent time with the others in a while. This would be the perfect time to binge watch shows, eat all the snacks in the house and stay up all night together. It was the best idea he’d had in awhile.

As he waited, the minutes seemed to drag by. It had only taken him fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed in a pair of thick sweat pants and a neon Nike t-shirt, and clean his room, but surprisingly, the others weren’t there yet. The teen went and sat in the living room, clicking through channels boredly before finally settling on some Food Network show. He glanced at the clock, watching it go and the seconds dragged by. It felt like two hours had passed since he had spoken to Axel, though it was only going on twenty.

Right when boredom was getting ready to kill Demyx, the doorbell rang, startling the blond. Immediately he ran to the door, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. Axel and Xion stood in the doorway, and when the door was opened, Axel gave a nod and Xion gave a small smile. Axel was wearing his usual Hot Topic Goth look, with a special appearance from his studded leather jacket, while Xion was bundled in heavy coat, scarf, earmuffs and boots.

“Can we come inside, or are you going to let us freeze our asses off?” Axel asked, sticking a foot into the doorway.

“No, I’m just going to let you freeze.” Demyx shook his head and rolled his eyes as he stepped aside to let the other two in. “Yeah, come in. It’s a lot warmer in here.”

The two guests walked in, kicking caked on snow off their boots and onto the mat in front of the door, where they left their shoes, along with the slowly melting ice from them. Demyx closed the door and shivered. Just the slight air that had been let in had been freezing.

“Brr!” Demyx rubbed at his arms, hugging himself as he shivered. “Axel, how are you not cold?” 

The redhead shrugged, combing snow out of his spiked hair. “I’m just always hot, both ways.”

Xion stayed by the door the longest, peeling off all her layers until she was down to her pants, one pair of socks out of three, and a thin Christmas sweater. She hung up her coat and stuffed her socks into her shoes before following the boys to the living room, where they all plopped down on the floor, surrounded by pillows. From experience, they had learned all three of them couldn’t fit on the couch without some major squishing of body parts happening.

“Are we going to build a pillow fort?” Xion asked, noting all the pillows.

“Oh, crap, I forgot blankets!” Demyx slapped the palm of his hand to his forward, scrambling up from the floor and down the hall.

There was the loud noise of doors opening as Demyx found the closet he was looking for and opened it. As soon as he did, several large blankets fell onto him, knocking him back. He let out a yelp as he toppled back from the weight. A small, “are you okay?” came from the living room and he gave a small groan in response. It took a few minutes before he got back up to his feet, closing the closet and grabbing the blankets to head back into the living room.

Arriving back in the living room, Demyx saw that Axel had changed the channel to ABC Family, where The Grinch Who Stole Christmas was playing. The three of them worked together and in a span of ten minutes, had a large pillow fort set up, with a blanket and several pillows on the inside for them to lay with.

“That always takes so long!” Demyx groaned as he plopped down into the pillow fort.

“You complain every time, dude.” Axel replied, letting Xion crawl in before he did. 

“At least he helps,” Xion pointed out, getting comfortable between the other two. “Usually he makes us do everything.”

Demyx began to give a shout of “hey!” in protest, but Axel laughed, cutting him off. “Yeah, that’s true. Dem, you’re one of the most laid back and goofy people I know, but hell if you aren’t lazy.”

Once the three of them were all in the pillow fort, now was the time to play Tetris and get comfortable. Demyx became the big spoon for Xion, her back against his chest, while Axel’s feet rested on top of Xion’s legs as she was pulled to his chest. Xion was able to rest her face against Axel’s chest, while Demyx was pulled close and his head was able to rest on Axel’s out stretched arm while the redhead’s other arm was wrapped around the both of them, holding them close. It was warm and comforting, even though about an hour in Axel’s arm fell asleep and made him want to pull away. The three stayed like that, breathing syncing up. The movie played in the background and they listened to it as background noise as they chatted softly. They stayed like that for hours, eventually all falling asleep.

When Lydia came home, she saw the kids and smiled softly. Setting down the groceries she had brought, she walked over and covered them up. The blanket was the perfect size to cover them all. Once she had, she turned off the tv and began putting things away. She’d make peach cobbler and order pizza for dinner, she decided, smiling as she took another glance at the cuddling teenagers.


End file.
